The invention concerns a cockpit for a civil transport aircraft, that is to say for a commercial aircraft transporting passengers, their baggage and/or goods. The cockpit is the space reserved for the pilots. It contains all the controls (controls for actuating control surfaces, lift-increasing flaps and the like, controls for actuating the landing gear, the engines, the air-brakes, etc.) and the instruments necessary for piloting the aircraft. Conventionally it is always located at the front of the fuselage, in a region of the aircraft called the nose, provided with wide front and lateral window panes giving the pilots an unobstructed view not only forward of the aircraft, but also downward for the phases of landing and locomotion on the ground. In all that follows, “nose” is used to mean the whole of the front part of the fuselage, of modifiable form configured to receive the crew, which extends forward generally from a rear partition of the cockpit or of a resting area for the crew in a conventional aircraft, and which comprises a radome and a housing for a front landing gear.